


69

by Mythical-Ross (ScorchedAngel)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedAngel/pseuds/Mythical-Ross
Summary: Rhett and Link are stuck in a crate on set and play a game to pass the time.Prompt: 69 position





	69

They were getting too old for this. They’d been saying it for years and it wasn’t getting any more or less true, but there were days when they found themselves top to tail in a wooden box while the set was organised around them where they had serious doubts. A “What’s licking my feet” segment had sounded like a good idea in theory, but no one had warned them about the logistics of what they were planning.

“I’m sorry guys,” Stevie’s voice came from outside the box, “this is just taking a little longer than expected. We should be ready to go in like, five minutes. You okay to keep waiting?”

“Sure,” Rhett answered for both of them, sounding about as frustrated as Link felt.

“Why did we think this was a good idea,” Link muttered, trying to shift his weight. With both of them lying on their sides there wasn’t much space left to move around.

“Don’t worry, the game will distract you from the discomfort,” Rhett said unconvincingly. 

Link pulled his feet back inside the box, allowing him to bend his knees and relieve a little pressure. He could feel Rhett doing the same before awkwardly turning on to his other side, so they were facing one another.

“Oh, hello!” Rhett said gleefully as he observed his new view. Link turned his head to see what Rhett was so happy about and found him grinning at Link’s crotch. 

“Oh grow up,” Link laughed. 

The words were barely out of him before Rhett grabbed his dick roughly through his jeans. It was so much of a shock, Link recoiled against the back of the box making a loud bang. He could hear muttering from the studio before Chase’s voice asked “you guys okay in there?”

“Yeah, fine. Sorry,” Rhett replied, Link too shocked to respond.

“Rhett! What are you doing?” Link whispered furiously.

“Making use of the down time,” Rhett said casually. Knowing there was nothing Link could do about it, he started working on the fly of Link’s pants.

“Rhett, you can’t! Someone will hear,” Link said, thinking of the mics they were both wearing and the studio full of people outside the box. 

As if reading his mind, Rhett put his hand into the back of Link’s jeans and pulled out his mic’s battery pack. He showed Link the LEDs on the top - the red one indicating it was turned on was illuminated, but the green one that showed it was live was not. He flipped the switch on the side turning the whole thing off.

Still unconvinced, but intrigued, Link took out Rhett’s mic and did the same. No one would notice they were switched off until they were about to record. 

“Okay, okay,” Link conceded, “but you mustn’t think very highly of yourself if you think you can get me off without me making any noise.”

“Actually,” Rhett said with a grin, “I was expecting your mouth to be otherwise occupied.” 

It took Link a moment to realise what Rhett meant. “Are you serious?” he choked. 

“This bulge I’m looking at tells me you’re into it,” Rhett teased. “We can make a game of it. First to make the other man come, wins.”

Link sighed. They both knew he was going to give in.

“What’s wrong Neal? You chicken?”

“You fucking wish,” Link said with a smirk, before quickly unbuckling Rhett’s belt and opening the fly of his jeans. He could feel Rhett doing the same thing and pulling his cock out of his underwear. The sounds of work going on around them made Link feel very exposed, but he pushed through and pulled the waistband of Rhett’s boxer briefs down under his balls.

“Winner fucks the loser?” Rhett said quietly, his breath on Link’s cock making Link giggle.

“You’re going down McLaughlin.”

“Yeah. So are you,” Rhett teased, before wrapping his lips around Link’s cock.

Link didn’t waste any time following suit. He wrapped his well practised lips around the tip of Rhett’s cock - but this was about speed, not technique. He immediately started bobbing his head rapidly, gripping the base with his right hand.

He almost choked as Rhett’s tactics became clear and Link’s cock was completely enveloped by Rhett’s warm mouth. Link had always been secretly jealous of Rhett’s ability to deep-throat and now it could cost him their game. He tried to ignore the sensations at his own crotch and focus on Rhett’s, but his sharp intake of breath gave him away.

Rhett’s hands moved to Link’s hips and in a move that took Link completely by surprise, he turned them both so Link was on top of him. They bumped loudly against the side of the box and Link let out a yelp of surprise. Dicks still in each others mouths, they froze, waiting to see if anyone on set heard them.

Nothing.

The box was taller than it was wide, giving Link the space he needed to get up on all fours, Rhett’s head between his knees. He placed his left forearm and used his free hand to grip the base of Rhett’s cock before taking it in his mouth once more.

Link’s cock was hanging heavily between his legs and he tried not to react when Rhett started flicking it playfully with his tongue. It was weirdly stimulating and Link’s eyes were already watering from trying to suppress his arousal. Moments later, Rhett’s lips were wrapped around him again and Link had to make a conscious effort to stop himself thrusting into Rhett’s mouth.

Rhett was mouthing at Link’s cock like it was his last meal and Link knew he was screwed as soon as Rhett started playing with his balls. Rhett was certainly using gravity to his advantage. 

Link doubled his speed, fucking his mouth with Rhett’s cock in a last ditch effort to take the win, but it was no use. Rhett gave a triumphant “yaa!” around Link’s cock as Link spilled into his mouth. 

Rhett must have been holding back because he came almost immediately after Link. Link swallowed it quickly before he could taste it and took Rhett’s cock out of his mouth. 

“Damnit,” Link grumbled, allowing himself to collapse on top of Rhett. He folded his hands over Rhett’s pelvis and rested his chin, breathing heavily from exertion.

“Good effort buddy,” Rhett said with a grin as he put Link back into his pants.

“Yeah yeah,” Link said, rolling his eyes. 

“You gonna put my dick away?” Rhett asked, moving awkwardly to see what Link was doing.

“Nah, I’m busy looking at it,” Link said. Competition with Rhett always made him act childishly. 

A knock on the top of the box brought him back to reality. 

“We’re ready to go guys,” Stevie called through the wood crate. “Let’s see those feet.”

“Oh shit,” Rhett muttered, and helped Link get them back into their original position. They both popped their feet back through the holes on each end. “I’ll see you in the loft after recording,” Rhett said meaningfully.

Maybe Link would tell Rhett he threw the game… maybe he wouldn’t. 


End file.
